True Love
by Miss Wuhan
Summary: ga jago bikin summary yg pasti nih ff kaisoo slight chansoo please read and review
1. Chapter 1

_Miss Wuhan present_

_Tittle : True Love_

_Author : Miss Wuhan_

_Cast : Do Kyungsoo and Kim Jongin_

_Pair : Kaisoo _

_Genre : You will find it_

_Length : Chaptered_

_Rated : T_

_Warning : Typos, OOC, Boys love, It's just a fanfiction_

_Happy Reading and Don't forget to RCL_

_Chapter 1_

Bunyi sirine mobil polisi memekakkan telinga dan mengusir keheningan malam di jalanan kota Seoul. Jalanan kota Seoul yang lengang memudahkan para polisi tersebut untuk melajukan kendaraan mereka dengan kecepatan di atas rata – rata karena sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan lewat tengah malam. Para polisi tersebut sekarang sedang menjalankan sebuah tugas yang berbahaya. Mereka sekarang sedang menuju ke markas kelompok mafia yang paling menjadi buron oleh pemerintah Korea Selatan. Setelah melakukan penyelidikan selama bertahun – tahun akhirnya pihak kepolisian dapat menemukan markas mafia tersebut dan sekarang pihak kepolisian Korea Selatan telah mengerahkan seluruh pasukannya untuk menangkap mafia kelas kakap tersebut. Kini para polisi tersebut sudah berhasil mengepung markas dari mafia tersebut.

"MENYERAHLAH KAMI SUDAH BERHASIL MENGEPUNG TEMPAT INI. JIKA KALIAN MENYERAH MAKA KAMI AKAN TIDAK AKAN MENYAKITI KALIAN. TAPI JIKA KALIAN BERUSAHA MELAWAN MAKA KAMI TIDAK AKAN SEGAN – SEGAN UNTUK MEMBUNUH KALIAN." Teriak salah satu polisi menggunakan alat pengeras suara.

"Kenapa tidak ada reaksi apakah kita langsung mengrebek saja komandan?" tanya salah seorang polisi kepada komandannya.

"Baiklah sekarang kita langsung masuk dan ingat jangan biarkan seorangpun sampai lolos dalam penyegrapan kali ini." ucap sang komandan.

Setalah mendengar instruksi dari sang komandan, para polisi tersebut masuk ke dalam markas para mafia tersebut. Pintu tersebut berhasil di dobrak oleh para polisi sebelum pintu itu berhasil terbuka dengan sempurna terdengar suara tembakan dan erangan kesakitan karena tembakan tersebut tepat mengenai dada dari polisi tersebut. Baku tembak pun tidak bisa dihindari lagi antara para polisi dengan para anak buah dari mafia tersebut.

Sementara itu di ruang lain yang terdapat di sekitar markas tersebut terdapat 2 orang namja yang sedang berbicara dengan serius. Indera penglihatan mereka masih terus mengawasi keadaan markas besar mereka yang sudah terkepung oleh polisi dan sampai sekarang masih terjadi baku tembak antara anak buah mereka dengan polisi.

"_Shit_ tidak kusangka polisi tersebut dapat menemukan markas kita." Ucap namja bermata panda yang bernama Tao

"Kita harus secepatnya pergi dari sini Tao." Ucap namja berwajah pucat yang bernama Sehun

"Kau benar Sehun. Kita harus meninggalkan Korea untuk sementara waktu. Setelah kita berhasil mengumpulkan pasukan baru kita kembali lagi ke Korea Selatan."

"Tao, apakah kau juga akan membawanya?" tanya Sehun sambil menunjuk seorang namja yang tengah tidur terkulai di lantai yang dingin.

"Kau gila Sehun buat apa kita membawanya? Kau tahu dia sudah tidak berguna jadi biarkan saja dia mati disini. Lagipula di dunia ini sudah tidak ada orang yang peduli apakah dia masih hidup apa sudah mati."

"Baiklah jika itu kemauanmu."

"Sekarang kita harus bersiap – siap untuk kabur dari sini. Aku tadi sudah meminta bantuan kepada Kris gege untuk mengirimkan kita sebuah helicopter dan mungkin sebentar lagi helikopternya akan datang."

Sehun dan Tao pun berhasil kabur dari tempat itu dengan menggunakan helikopter. Tak lama setelah itu pihak kepolisian baru menemukan tempat persembunyian para mafia yang berhasil kabur terse but. Saat para polisi tersebut akan keluar dari ruangan itu, mereka menemukan seorang namja yang tengah tertidur di lantai yang dingin.

"Komandan terdapat seorang namja disini. Apakah kita akan membawanya?" tanya seorang polisi kepada komandannya.

"Tentu saja kita harus membawanya karena dia adalah satu – satunya saksi kunci yang mengetahui mafia tersebut." Perintah sang komandan.

.

.

.

_True Love _

_._

_._

_._

_1 month leter_

Langkah seorang namja tampak terdengar di lorong rumah sakit jiwa tersebut. Langkah kaki namja berperawakan mungil tersebut tampak sangat bersemangat. Namja bermata bulat tersebut tampak selalu memasang senyum yang terpatri di wajahnya dan itu menambah kesan imut dan manis yang dimiliki oleh namja tersebut. Dengan menggunakan jas kedokteran yang membuatnya tampak berwibawa tetapi juga tidak menutupi tampang imut dari namja tersebut. Langkahnya terhenti saat dia berada tepat di depan sebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan "Kantor Rumah Sakit Jiwa Seoul" kemudian dengan perlahan namja imut tersebut mengetuk pintu dan membukanya secara perlahan. Saat namja itu masuk dapat terlihat seorang namja paruh baya yang sedang sibuk berkutat dengan berbagai dokumen yang menumpuk di meja kerjanya. Sang namja paruh baya tersebut masih belum menyadari kehadiran namja imut tersebut sehingga namja imut itu berinisiatif untuk menyapanya terlebih dahulu.

"Appa bogoshippo" ucap si namja imut sambil memeluk leher namja paruh baya yang dipanggil appa tadi.

"Aigoo kyungie kau sudah pulang ke Seoul nak? Kenapa tidak memberi tahu appa jika kau sudah kembali dari Inggris?" ucap namja paruh baya tersebut.

"Kan aku ingin memberikan surprise buat Appa. Bagaimana apakah Appa terkejut dengan kejutan yang kuberikan?"

Namun belum sempat namja paruh baya tersebut menjawab pertanyaan dari buah hatinya suara ketukan pintu sudah menginterupsi kegiatannya. Kemudian terlihat seseorang yang yeoja cantik yang juga perpakaian dokter masuk ke ruang tersebut.

"Oh anda sudah berada di ruangan ini tuan Kyungsoo?" tanya yeoja tersebut yang bernama Lee Hyeri

"Ne. Maaf jika saya tidak menunggu anda terlebih dahulu."

"Gwenchana. Dokter ini adalah pegawai baru yang pernah saya rekomendasikan kepada anda. Namanya adalah Do Kyungsoo dan dia merupakan lulusan terbaik di Oxford University."

"Jadi dia orang yang kau rekomendasikan itu? Mwo aku sungguh tidak menyangka jika orang yang kau rekomendasikan kepadaku adalah putra kandungku sendiri. Aigoo dunia memang benar – benar sempit rupanya." tanya namja paruh baya tersebut.

"Mwo? Jadi Kyungsoo ini anak kandung bapak?" tanya Hyeri dengan raut wajah terkejut.

"Benar dia adalah anakku. Selama ini dia memang tinggal di Inggris bersama dengan neneknya jadi wajar saja jika kau tidak tahu bahwa Kyungsoo itu adalah anak kandungku. Kau sekarang boleh kembali ke pekerjaanmu Hyeri selanjutnya aku akan menjelaskan kepada Kyungsoo mengenai pekerjaannya."

"Baik dokter saya pamit permisi dulu."

Setelah kepergian dari Hyeri Dokter Do dan Kyungsoo berjalan menuju sofa yang tersedia di ruangan tersebut dan mulai membicarakan tentang pekerjaan Kyungsoo selama berada di rumah sakit ini.

"Jadi apa pekerjaan yang kau berikan kepadaku appa?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Mungkin pekerjaan ini akan sulit untukmu tapi appa percaya kau dapat melakukannya Kyungie" jawab appa Kyungsoo

"Memang pekerjaan seperti apa?"

"Kami memiliki seorang pasien. Sebenarnya dia tidak memiliki masalah kejiwaan dia memiliki fisik dan rohani yang sehat."

"Lalu mengapa dia bisa berada di sini Appa. Bukankah fisik dan rohaninya sehat?"

"Aigoo jangan memotong pembicaraan Appa Kyungie, Appa masih belum selesai berbicara jadi dengarkan cerita Appa sampai selesai."

"Mian Appa baiklah kyungie akan mendengarkannya sampai selesai. Silahkan lanjutkan ceritanya."

"Meskipun dia sehat secara jasmani dan rohani namun tingkah lakunya sangat tidak wajar Kyungie. Dia bertingkah bagai seorang anjing pembunuh bukan seperti manusia normal pada umumnya."

" MWO? A - anjing? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Berdasarkan data yang selama ini kukumpulkan sebenarnya dia dulu bersikap normal seperti manusia pada umumnya. Dia hidup bahagia bersama kedua orangtuanya di daerah pinggiran kota Mokpo. Namun suatu hari ada sekelompok mafia yang membunuh kedua orangtuanya. Pada usianya yang masih berumur 6 tahun dia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana kedua orangtuanya dibunuh dengan sangat sadis. Bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana trauma yang dirasakannya saat dia menyaksikan hal yang tidak sepantasnya dilihat oleh seorang bocah berusia 6 tahun. Setelah itu para mafia tersebut membawanya pergi ke Seoul dan disana dia bukan diperlakukan seperti manusia tapi disana dia diperlakukan seperti anjing pembunuh yang sangat liar. Bahkan dia pernah membunuh korbannya dan memakan daging korbannya persis seperti Anjing bulldog."

"Lalu bagaimana dia bisa berada di sini bukankah tadi Appa sendiri yang bilang bahwa dia dibawa oleh para mafia tersebut."

"Polisi sempat mengrebek markas dari para mafia tersebut. Tetapi banyak diantara mafia tersebut yang berhasil kabur. Karena digrebek tersebut para mafia tersebut tidak sempat membawanya sehingga pihak kepolisian membawanya kemari. Tugas kita adalah mengembalikan kebiasaannya menjadi seperti manusia normal pada umumnya dan juga membantu dia untuk mengungkap siapa mafia tersebut. Karena dia adalah satu – satunya orang yang mengetahui seiapa saja mafia tersebut."

Tanpa terasa cairan asin turun begitu saja dari mata bulat sorang Do Kyungsoo. Entahlah dia merasakan sakit di dadanya dan dadanya terasa amat sesak saat mendengar cerita dari Appanya. Dia berfikir kenapa ada manusia di dunia ini yang tega melakukan itu semua? Kenapa ada manusia yang tega memperlakukan sesamanya seperti binatang? Sungguh mereka tidak mempunyai hati nurani. Perlahan dia memegang dadanya dan memukulnya perlahan berharap agar rasa sesaknya dapat sedikit berkurang. Setelah berhasil mengontrol dirinya kemudian dia bertanya kepada Appanya.

"Gwenchana Kyungi? Kenapa kau menangis nak?" tanya Appa kyungsoo dengan raut wajah penuh kekhawatiran.

"Gwenchana appa. Kapan aku bisa bertemu dengannya Appa?"

"Besok kau bisa menemuinya Kyungie"

.

.

.

_True Love_

.

.

.

Kyungsoo House

_Kyungsoo POV_

Aku merasakan ada hal yang aneh yang terjadi kepada diriku. Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa tapi semenjak mendengar cerita tentang pasien Appa aku merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatiku. Hatiku selalu sesak dan sakit saat mengingat cerita appa tadi pagi bahkan tanpa terasa aku sampai meneteskan airmataku. Bahkan sampai jam menunjukkan pukul 11 malam pun aku masih belum bisa terlelap tidur padahal biasanya aku tidak pernah tidur di atas jam 10 malam. Namun sekarang aku masih terjaga, memandangi pemandangan malam kota Seoul dari balkon kamarku yang terletak di lantai 2. Menikmati hembusan angin malam meskipun udara di Seoul jika pada malam hari sangat dingin hingga menembus kulit.

"Mengapa sikapku hari ini begitu aneh?" ucapku bermonolog ria. Lamunanku berhenti saat aku mendengar suara ketukan di pintu kamarku dan terdengar derap langkah kaki seseorang yang datang menghampiriku di balkon.

"Kyungie kanapa kau belum tidur nak?" tanya Eommaku.

"Aku masih belum mengantuk eomma."

"Apa ada yang kau pikirkan Kyung? Tidak biasanya kau di jam segini belum tidur."

Aku mengulum senyum saat eomma menanyakan hal itu kepadaku. _Eomma selalu mengetahui segalanya yang berhubungan dengan anaknya._

"Hanya masalah pekerjaan di Rumah Sakit eomma." Jawabku dengan senyum tepatri di wajahku, menjelaskan bahwa aku baik – baik saja dan jangan sampai eomma mengkhawatirkanku.

"Baiklah. Sebaiknya kau cepat tidur Kyungie ini sudah sangat malam. bukankah besok kau sudah mulai bekerja? Aku tidak mau jika kau sampai terlambat bekerja karena bangun kesiangan."

"Ne eomma aku akan tidur. Jaljayo"

"Jaljayo nae kyungie"

Eomma menuntunku ke kasur lalu merebahkan diriku disana dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhku sampai sebatas dada. Kurasakan kecupan hangat di dahiku sebelum eomma keluar dari kamarku dan membiarkan aku beristirahat. Setelah kepergian eomma aku mencoba menutup mataku dan menelusuri alam mimpi.

.

.

.

Rumah Sakit Jiwa Seoul

Saat ini aku dan appaku sedang berjalan menuju ke ruangan tempat dimana pasien yang kemarin diceritakan appa. Aku meruntuki jantungku sendiri pada saat perjalanan kami menuju ke ruangan tersebut. Kenapa jantungku berdetak cepat sekali? Sungguh aku sekarang merasa sangat gugup dan juga takut. Bahkan keringat dingin sudah muncul di pelipisku. Aku menggenggam tanganku sangat erat supaya menghilangkan rasa gugup dan juga takutku. Mungkin rasa takut yang kualami saat ini sangat berlebihan? Tapi mendengar cerita dari appa jika dia pernah membunuh korbannya dan memakan daging dari korbannya tersebut sudah cukup menyiutkan nyaliku.

"Kita sudah sampai Kyungie. Kau yakin kau akan siap jika nanti bertemu dengannya?" tanya Appaku

"Ne appa aku sudah siap" jawabku dengan suara sedikit bergetar karena ketakutan. _Sial kenapa suaraku menjadi bergetar seperti ini. Ayo Do Kyungsoo jangan takut kau pasti bisa melakukan ini semua. Ingat dia juga manusia sama sepertimu jadi kau tidak perlu takut jika namti berhadapan dengannya._

"Tapi kau kelihatan sangat ketakutan Kyung. Jika kau merasa tidak sanggup tak apa – apa biar Appa yang akan mencarikan penggantimu."

"Annio nan gwenchana Appa. Aku tidak bisa begitu saja melepaskan tanggung jawabku. Lagipula Appa sudah mempercayaiku untuk mengemban tugas ini. jadi aku tidak mau mengecewakan Appa. Aku akan berusaha yang terbaik."

"Baiklah jika itu yang kau mau Kyungie. Ayo sekarang kita masuk ke dalam."

Setelah pintu berwarna putih itu terbuka nampaklah seorang namja yang lehernya diikat dengan menggunakan rantai. Penampilan namja itu sungguh sangat kotor dan nampak sangat tidak terawat. Kuku jari tangan dan kaki yang sudah panjang dan jangan lupa dengan warna kukunya yang berubah menjadi kehitaman. Itu sudah cukup membuktikan bahwa namja ini tidak pernah merawat dirinya sendiri. Selain itu rambutnya yang panjang tampak sangat kusut. Aku tidak bisa memandang wajahnya karena wajahnya tertutupi oleh rambutnya yang panjang. Tapi harus aku akui jika namja ini mempunyai tubuh yang tinggi dan kekar daripada tubuhku sendiri.

"Dokter sudah saatnya untuk memeberikan dia makan." Kata seorang suster kepada Appa.

"Apakah dia sudah mau makan dengan nasi?" tanya Appaku kepada suster tersebut.

"Belum Appa. Dia tidak mau memakan nasi bahkan dia melemparkan begitu saja jika terdapat nasi di hadapannya."

"Baiklah beri dia makanan yang mau dia makan." Jawab appaku sambil menghela nafas berat.

"Memangnya apa yang biasa dia makan?" tanyaku penasaran kepada Appa

"Lihat saja Kyung, nanti kau pasti akan mengetahui bagaimana kelakuannya" jawab appaku.

Aku kembali memfokuskan pandanganku ke depan saat aku melihat seorang suster berjalan mendekat kearah pemuda itu sambil membawa sebuah piring. Lalu dengan tergesa – gesa suster tersebut meletakkan piring tersebut di atas lantai kemudian berlari meninggalkan pemuda itu. Mungkin dia merasakan ketakutan jika berada di dekat namja tersebut. Aku membelalakkan mataku saat melihat apa makanan yang diberikan oleh suster tadi. Mengapa suster tersebut memberikan daging mentah kepada namja tersebut? Dan aku lebih terkejut lagi saat melihat namja itu memakan daging mentah itu dengan sangat rakus dan lihat dia bahkan tidak memakan daging itu dengan tangan melainkan menundukkan tubuhnya untuk memakan daging tersebut. Benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Appa jika kelakuannya sangat persis seperti anjing liar. Bahkan dia juga menggonggong seperti anjing pada umumnya.

Tes

Lagi – lagi airmataku menetes karana namja tersebut. Bahkan kali ini airmataku mengalir bagai anak sungai saat aku melihat secara langsung bagaimana kelakuan namja tersebut. Berbagai pertanyaan selalu muncul di dalam benakku. Tapi hanya satu pertanyaan yang selalu menghantui pikiranku. Mengapa para mafia tersebut setega ini sehingga namja tersebut mempunyai kebiasaan yang sangat menyimpang seperti ini. sungguh mereka sangat tidak berperikemanusiaan. Kurasakan sebuah tangan menepuk bahuku pelan. Tanpa aku menoleh pun aku sudah mengetahui siapa yang melakukannya. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Appa jika melihat aku menangis maka Appa akan menepuk pundakku perlahan dan itu berhasil menenangkan perasaanku.

"Siapa nama namja tersebut Appa?" tanyaku setelah behasil mengendalikan tangisanku.

"Namanya Kim Jongin"

(TBC/END)

Anyyeong ada yang masih ingat sama saya? #kagakada #nangisdipelukankaisoo. Kali ini saya membawa ff chapter terbaru dan lagi – lagi disini saya menistakan Appa Jongin #plakk. Bagi yang nanya ini ff genrenya apa. Saya orang yang sangat tidak mengerti dengan genre jadi saya sendiri tidak tahu ff ini bergenre apa #plakk jadi reader saja yang menentukan genrenya apa. See you and don't forget to Rreview ya.

Oh iya bagi yang ingin berkenalan lebih lanjut dengan saya (pede tingat dewa) kalian bisa mengcontact saya di

Facebook : Denira Kanata Lorenzza

Twitter : deniralorenza

AFF : Miss_Wuhan

FFN : Miss Wuhan

Pai – pai ^^


	2. Chapter 2

_**Lagi – lagi airmataku menetes karana namja tersebut. Bahkan kali ini airmataku mengalir bagai anak sungai saat aku melihat secara langsung bagaimana kelakuan namja tersebut. Berbagai pertanyaan selalu muncul di dalam benakku. Tapi hanya satu pertanyaan yang selalu menghantui pikiranku. Mengapa para mafia tersebut setega ini sehingga namja tersebut mempunyai kebiasaan yang sangat menyimpang seperti ini. sungguh mereka sangat tidak berperikemanusiaan. Kurasakan sebuah tangan menepuk bahuku pelan. Tanpa aku menoleh pun aku sudah mengetahui siapa yang melakukannya. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Appa jika melihat aku menangis maka Appa akan menepuk pundakku perlahan dan itu berhasil menenangkan perasaanku. **_

"_**Siapa nama namja tersebut Appa?" tanyaku setelah behasil mengendalikan tangisanku.**_

"_**Namanya Kim Jongin"**_

_Miss Wuhan present_

_Tittle : True Love_

_Author : Miss Wuhan_

_Cast : Do Kyungsoo and Kim Jongin_

_Pair : Kaisoo _

_Genre : You will find it_

_Length : Chaptered_

_Rated : T_

_Warning : Typos, OOC, Boys love, It's just a fanfiction_

_Happy Reading and Don't forget to RCL_

_Chapter 2_

_Kyungsoo POV_

Dengan langkah yang sangat perlahan aku mencoba mendekati namja bernama Kim Jongin tersebut. Saat ini Jongin sedang sibuk dengan daging mentah yang ada di hadapannya dan tidak menyadari kehadiranku yang berjalan mendekatinya. Jantungku berdegub tak terkendali saat aku berjalan menghampirinya. Rasa takut dan khawatir mendominasi pikiranku saat ini tapi entah mengapa langkah kakiku terus saja melangkah mendekati Jongin. Bahkan logikaku berfikir aku harus segara pergi untuk meninggalkan tempat ini karena sungguh aku sangat takut dengan Kim Jongin. Tapi hatiku memilih untuk mendekatinya dan membuang jauh – jauh rasa takutku kepada Kim Jongin. Entahlah aku merasa terseret begitu dalam akan tatapan tajamnya. Dibalik tatapan tajamnya tersebut tersirat rasa kesedihan dan kesepian yang luar biasa. Dia membutuhkan seseorang untuk berbagi kesedihan bersama dan dia juga butuh seseorang yang bisa dijadikan sebagai sandaran. Sekarang aku telah berada di dekat Jongin dan jarak kami hanya terkait beberapa langkah saja. Dengan gerakan yang sangat hati – hati aku berjongkok di depannya untuk mensejajakran posisi tubuh kami. Aku menstabilkan degupan jantungku dan menghembuskan nafasku secara perlahan.

"_Ayo Kyungsoo kau pasti bisa. Jangan takut. Hwating_" batinku menyemangati diri sendiri.

"Kim Jongin" sapaku dengan nada yang dibuat seramah mungkin meskipun aku tahu jika nada suaraku sedikit bergetar.

"…"

Aku menghela nafasku berat karena sama sekali tidak mendapatkan respon darinya. Dia masih saja sibuk mengunyah daging mentah tersebut. Lalu kuberanikan diri untuk menyentuhnya secara perlahan dan sedikit menggoncangkan tubuhnya agar dia mau memperhatikanku. Mataku terbelalak kaget ketika dengan tiba – tiba dia menatapku dengan sangat tajam. Dan dari iris matanya aku dapat pastikan bahwa sekarang ini dia sedang marah besar.

"_Tamat riwayatmu Kyungsoo. Kenapa kau malah membuatnya marah seperti ini._" batinku bergidik ngeri. Kulihat dia merangkak menuju ke arahku dan otomatis aku memundurkan diriku untuk menjauh darinya. Keringat dingin sudah mulai membasahi badanku dan ku yakin sekarang wajahku tampak sangat pucat. Lalu dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat dia menarik pergelangan tanganku dan

"AKKKKKHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" teriakanku menggema di ruangan itu.

Mendengar teriakan kesakitanku semua orang yang berada disitu berusaha untuk melepaskan gigitan Jongin pada tanganku. Namun semakin mereka mencoba untuk melepaskanku dari gigitannya semakin terasa sakit karena gigi Jongin yang tajam seakan mengoyak daging yang ada di tanganku. Sungguh sakit yang kurasakan di tanganku sangat luar biasa dan aku hanya bisa merintih dan berteriak karena kasa sakit yang tidak terkira di tanganku. Terdapat seorang suster yang menyuntikkan obat bius kepada Jongin dan tidak lama setelah itu Jongin tidak sadarkan diri dan secara otomatis gigitan pada tanganku juga terlepas. Hal terakhir yang aku ingat adalah Appa yang menggendongku untuk keluar dari ruangan itu dan setelahnya yang kurasakan hanyalah gelap dan kesadaranku yang berangsur – angsur menghilang.

.

.

.

Author POV

Terlihat seorang namja mungil masih terbaring lemah di salah satu katil yang terdapat dirumah sakit tersebut. Namja itu tidak sendiri, di ruangan tersebut juga terdapat kedua orang tua dari namja mungil tersebut dan juga seorang namja yang memiliki tinggi di atas rata – rata orang Korea pada umumnya. Mereka bertiga tampak sangat khawatir dengan keadaan namja yang saat ini sedang terbaring lemah dan terdapat perban di tangan kanannya. Bahkan Eomma dari namja mungil tersebut sedari tadi tidak berhenti menangis melihat keadaan anak kesayangannya tersebut. Sang suami memberikan pelukan hangatnya kepada sang istri berusaha untuk menenangkan istrinya tersebut. Dan sang namja tinggi tadi sedang duduk di sebelah katil rumah sakit tersebut dan tangan besarnya yang sedari tadi tidak pernah berhenti untuk mengelus surai lembut namja yang tengah terbaring tersebut. Airmata sudah menggenang di pelupuk mata namja tinggi melihat keadaan namja yang dicintainya sedang terbaring lemah. Namun dia menahan airmata tersebut agar tidak jatuh dari matanya dan membasahi wajahnya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Appa? Mengapa Kyungsoo bisa terbaring lemah disini?" tanya namja jangkung tersebut kepada Appa Kyungsoo. Namja tersebut memanggil Appa Kyungsoo dengan sebutan Appa karena keluarganya dan keluarga Kyungsoo sudah sangat dekat. Dan dia juga sudah menganggap kedua orang tua Kyungsoo seperti orang tua kandungnya sendiri.

"Di rumah sakit kami terdapat seorang pasien yang kelakuannya seperti anjing liar. Pada saat Kyungsoo mencoba untuk mendekatinya sepertinya dia marah dan langsung menggigit tangan Kyungsoo sampai – sampai dia hampir mengoyak daging yang ada di tangan Kyungsoo." Jawab Appa Kyungsoo dengan suara yang bergetar. Mendengar jawaban dari Appa Kyungsoo membuat airmata yang sedari tadi ditahan oleh namja tersebut akhirnya luruh juga. Lamunan mereka bertiga buyar karena mendengar suara lenguhan dari Kyungsoo dan itu membuat ketiga orang yang berada di ruangan itu mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Kau sudah sadar nak? Mana yang sakit biar Eomma panggilkan dokter" tanya Eomma Kyungsoo dengan nada sarat akan kekhawatiran.

"Gwenchana Eomma aku baik – baik saja." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan senyuman yang terpatri di _heartlips_nya.

"Kau terbaring di rumah sakit Kyungie. Bagaimana kau bisa berkata jika kau baik – baik saja?" kata namja jangkung tersebut.

"Chanyeol hyung? Bagaimana kau bisa berada di sini? Bukankah seharusnya kau sekarang berada di Jepang?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan mengedipkan matanya heran dan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Membuat kadar keimutan yang dimilikinya semakin bertambah berkali – kali lipat.

"Aku langsung datang kemari ketika Appa menelepon jika kau masuk rumah sakit. Kau tahu betapa khawatir dan paniknya aku mendengar kabar jika kau masuk rumah sakit. Tanpa berpikir panjang aku segara memesan tiket untuk pulang ke Seoul untuk mengetahui keadaanmu."

"Kenapa Appa memberi tahu Chanyeol hyung jika aku masuk rumah sakit?" tanya Kyungsoo kepada Appanya dengan ekspresi mendelik sebal.

"Appa hanya menepati janji Appa kepada Chanayeol. Bahwa Appa akan selalu mengabari Chanyeol tentang keadaanmu Kyungie. Ya sudah Chanyeol kau temani Kyungsoo sebentar ne Appa dan Eomma akan keluar sebentar. Tidak apa – apa kan jika kau menemani Kyungsoo sendirian disini?"

"Ne Appa aku akan menjaga Kyungsoo disini. Appa jangan khawatir Kyungsoo aman bersamaku."

Sepeninggal kedua orang tua Kyungsoo, Chanyeol menggennggam tangan Kyungsoo erat dan kelakuan Chanyeol tersebut sontak membuat Kyungsoo terkejut sekaligus bingung. Meskipun Kyungsoo sudah sadar namun Chanyeol masih belum bisa menghilangkan rasa khawatirnya kepada Kyungsoo.

"Kau tahu aku sangat khawatir kepadamu Kyungie. Bahkan aku berubah menjadi orang frustasi pada saat mendengar kau masuk ke rumah sakit." kata Chanyeol sambil menggengam tangan Kyungsoo lembut.

"Mianhae hyung jika aku membuatmu khawatir. Aku sekarang baik – baik saja hyung jadi jangan khawatir kepadaku lagi ne."

"Berjanjilah kepadaku jika kau tidak akan menempatkan dirimu dalam hal – hal yang berbahaya lagi. dan berhentilah membuatku selalu khawatir kepadamu Kyungsoo."

"Ne hyung aku berjanji tidak akan membuatmu khawatir lagi."

"Kalau begitu maukah kau menuruti permintaanku?"

"Permintaan apa hyung?"

"Berhentilah mengurus namja berperilaku seperti anjing itu. Dia sangat berbahaya bagimu Kyungsoo."

"Andwe aku tidak mau hyung. Dia mempunyai nama hyung namanya Kim Jongin. Dan jangan memanggilnya namja yang berperilaku seperti anjing karena dia memiliki nama."

"Tapi kyung dia sangat berbahaya. Dan dia juga yang menyebabkanmu terbaring di rumah sakit seperti sekarang ini."

"Dia menggigitku karena kesalahanku sendiri hyung. Tidak seharusnya aku mengganggunya pada saat dia sedang makan."

"Hyung mohon kyungie berhentilah mengurus Jongin dia sangat berbahaya bagimu."

"Tidak hyung. Jongin juga manusia sama seperti kita. Dan mulai sekarang aku akan merubah kebiasaanya itu dan menjadikannya kembali menjadi manusia normal."

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi menghadapi sifat keras kepala Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo memang sosok paling keras kepala yang pernah dia kenal selama hidupnya. Dan jika sudah begini Chanyeol hanya bisa mengalah kepada Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah terserah kamu Kyungsoo. Tapi ingat kau harus waspada dan berhati – hati jika berada di dekatnya Arra." Kata Chanyeol mengalah sambil mengusap sayang rambut Kyungsoo.

"Arraseo hyung. Gomawo"

.

.

.

_Chanyeol POV_

Hari ini aku akan mengantarkan Kyungsoo untuk bekerja di Rumah Sakit. Pagi – pagi sekali aku sudah datang ke rumahnya untuk mengantarkannya bekerja. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Kyungsoo berangkat kerja sendirian karena luka di tangannya masih belum sembuh total. Dan alasan sebenarnya aku ingin mengantar Kyungsoo karena aku sangat penasaran dengan seorang namja yang bernama Kim Jongin. Seorang namja yang berhasil membuat orang yang kucintai sampai masuk ke rumah sakit. Sekarang aku sudah berada di depan rumah keluarga Do kemudian aku menekan bel yang ada di rumah mewah tersebut. Tak lama kemudian pintu tersebut di buka dan nampaklah sesosok yeoja paruh baya yang masih Nampak sangat cantik di usianya yang tidak lagi muda, dialah eomma Kyungsoo.

"Anyyeong Eomma" sapaku dengan senyum terbaik yang kumiliki

"Oh Chanyeol. Masuklah kedalam. Ada apa kau pagi – pagi datang kesini?" tanya Eomma sambil mempersilahkan aku masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Aku ingin mengantarkan Kyungsoo bekerja Eomma."

"Eoh tunggulah sebentar ne. Eomma akan memberitahu Kyungsoo dan sekalian kita sarapan bersama ne. pergilah ke meja makan disana sudah ada Appa."

"Ne eomma"

Lalu aku berjalan menuju ke meja makan dan benar apa kata Eomma disana sudah ada Appa yang duduk di meja makan tersebut. Aku menghampiri Appa dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Annyeong Appa. Apa yang sedang Appa pikirkan? Kenapa serius sekali?" tanyaku

"Oh Chanyeol. Aku sedang memikirkan keselamatan Kyungsoo."

"Apa maksud Appa? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti."

"Kau tahu kan jika Kyungsoo masuk ke rumah sakit gara – gara Jongin. Appa tidak mau kejadian seperti ini terulang kembali. Kemarin Appa sudah membujuk Kyungsoo untuk meninggalkan pekerjaan ini tapi kau tahu sendiri kan sifat Kyungsoo. Dia tetap keras kepala tidak ingin meninggalkan pekerjaan tersebut. Bolehkah Appa meminta bantuanmu Chanyeol? Tolong kau bujuk dia supaya mau meninggalkan pekerjaannya karena aku dan istriku sangat khawatir dengan keselamatannya."

"Ne Appa aku akan berusaha membujuknya."

.

.

.

_ Rumah Sakit Jiwa Seoul_

Sekarang aku sudah berada di rumah sakit tempat dimana Kyungsoo bekerja. Aku menghentikan langkah Kyungsoo yang akan keluar dari mobilku dan dia mengerutkan keningnya melihat perbuatanku. "Waeyo hyung?" tanyanya. Aku menghela nafas berat dan memulai pembicaraanku dengan Kyungsoo. Aku harus membujuknya supaya berhenti dari pekerjaannya tersebut.

"Kyung, hyung mohon berhentilah dari pekerjaanmu."

"Kita sudah membahasnya beberapa kali hyung dan jawabanku akan tetap sama. Aku tidak akan meniggalkan pekerjaan ini."

"Kyung hyung mohon aku dan kedua orangtuamu sangat khawatir dengan keselamatanmu. Bagaimana jika kejadian Jongin menggigitmu itu terulang kembali? Bagaimana jika dia membahayakan keselamatanmu Kyungie. Tidak aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terluka sekali lagi Kyungie."

"Jangan berlebihan hyung aku sudah besar, aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri jadi jangan khawatir ne."

"Tapi kyung."

"Sudahlah hyung. Ayo masuk ke dalam."

Aku menghela nafasku berat dan mengacak rambutku frustasi. Kenapa Kyungsoo keras kepala sekali sih. Kenapa dia tidak sadar akan bahaya yang berada di depannya. Aku mengikuti langkah Kyungsoo yang berjalan masuk ke rumah sakit tersebut. Di sepanjang perjalanan aku terus memikirkan cara bagaimana Kyungsoo agar mau menurutiku dan meninggalkan pekerjaannya tersebut. Hingga langkah kami berdua terhenti di sebuah ruangan yang lebih mirip seperti ruang isolasi daripada ruang rawat pasien.

"Ayo masuk hyung. Akan kutunjukkan padamu namja yang bernama Kim Jongin." Kata Kyungsoo sambil membuka pintu ruangan tersebut.

Mendengar nama tersebut entah mengapa amarahku seakan mencapai ubun – ubun dan tanganku mengepal kuat sampai kuku jari – jariku memutih. Melihat aku yang hanya terdiam mematung di depan pintu ruangan tersebut, Kyungsoo datang menghampiriku dan menggenggam tanganku untuk masuk di dalam ruangan tersebut. Setelah aku masuk di dalam ruangan yang hanya didominasi warna putih tersebut aku melihat seorang namja yang lehernya tengah terikat dengan rantai. Dan benar apa yang dikatakan Appa selama ini bahwa kelakuan namja dihadapanku ini seperti seorang anjing liar. Lihatlah sedari tadi dia menggonggong persis layaknya anjing liar. Aku menghentikan langkah Kyungsoo saat kulihat namja mungil tersebut berjalan mendekati namja bernama Kim Jongin tersebut.

"Waeyo hyung?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Jebal Kyung jangan dekati dia. Lihatlah dia sangat berbahaya bagimu Kyung bahkan luka di tanganmu saja belum sembuh total. Bagaimana jika dia menyakitimu lagi Kyungie?" kataku sambil mencekeram bahunya. Sungguh aku sangat frustasi menghadapi sikap keras kepalanya dan tanpa sengaja aku mencekeram bahunya sedikit kasar sehingga dia meringis menahan kesakitan.

"Gwenchana Kyungie mian aku tidak sengaja. Apakah bahumu sakit. Jeongmal mianhae Kyung aku tidak sengaja."

Aku membelalakkan mataku saat kurasakan namja mungil tersebut mendekap tubuhku hangat. Tanpa berpikir panjang aku membalas pelukannya dengan sangat erat. Kudengar Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan dan selanjutnya dia mengelus punggungku lembut seketika kekhawatiranku akan keselamatan dirinya lenyap seketika.

"Kau tidak pernah berubah ya hyung dari dulu selalu bersikap protektif kepadaku. Gomawo kau telah bersikap sepeti itu kepadaku. Tapi aku sekarang sudah berumur 21 hyung dan aku bukan anak kecil yang berusia 5 tahun lagi aku pasti bisa menjaga diriku sendiri." Jawab Kyungsoo lembut

"Tapi Kyungie"

"Sttt hyung tidak percaya kepadaku?" tanyanya sambil melepaskan pelukannya dariku dan itu membuatku sedikit kecewa karena tidak lagi merasakan dekapan hangat darinya.

"Bukannya aku tidak mempercayaimu Kyungie namun aku hanya merasa khawatir kepadamu."

"Tenang hyung aku berjanji akan menjaga diriku sendiri. Jadi kau harus percaya kepadaku ne."

Setelah mengatakan itu tangan mungil Kyungsoo membelai wajahku lembut mencoba untuk menenangkanku. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi Kyungsoo jika aku merasa khawatir terhadap sesuatu maka dia akan memperlakukanku sangat lembut. Dia mengingatkanku kepada sosok Eommaku yang mempunyai sifat penyayang sama sepertinya. Aku meyakinkan hatiku untuk mempercayai Kyungsoo sepenuhnya. Benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Kyungsoo, jika dia sekarang sudah besar dan bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri.

"Baik Kyung aku akan mempercayaimu. Tapi ingat jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk kepadamu segera hubungi hyung. Arraseo"

"Arraseo hyung. Gomawo karena hyung sudah mau mempercayaiku."

Aku mempersilahkan dia masuk untuk menemui Jongin dan dapat kulihat sepertinya Kyungsoo merasa sangat ketakutan saat akan berjalan menuju kearah namja itu. ingin rasanya aku menyeret Kyungsoo untuk menjauh dari namja itu. Namun aku teringat kataku kepada Kyungsoo tadi jika mulai dari sekarang aku akan mempercayainya. Dan aku yakin dia dapat menjaga dirinya sendiri. Sedari tadi mataku tak hentinya menatap tajam kearah namja tersebut. Lihat saja jika kau berani menyakiti Kyungsoo lagi maka aku tidak akan segan – segan untuk

**Membunuhmu Kim Jongin.**

(TBC/END)

Yehet di chap ini full of Chansoo moment. Saya pakai Chanyeol sebagai orang ketiga di hubungan Kaisoo karena Suho dah terlalu mainstream #plakk. Lagipula sekarang juga banyak Chansoo moment bertebaran dimana – mana. Jadi jangan mengebash saya jika reader kurang suka dengan Chansoo couple. Jadi ada yang mau tahu kelanjutan ff ini atau ff ini dibiarkan sampai disini saja #plokk. Don't forget to Review ne. Oh iya saya juga sangat berterima kasih buat reader yang sudah mereview, ngefollow sama yang ngefaforitin ff ini. Jeongmal gomawo buat para reader #deepbow

**Balasan review:**

**Chasoocha :**

**Gomawo ne dah ngereview ff ini terima kasih juga untuk pujiannya. Wah di chap ini appa jongin buat eomma kyung terluka hehe. Ne ini chap selanjutnya dah di update. Review lagi ne ^^**

**Kaisooship :**

**Ne author harap jongin bisa sembuh #plakk. Gomawo ne dah review ff ini. Jangan lupa review lagi ne**

**DahsyatNyaff:**

**Tunggu chap selanjutnya ne apa Kyungsoo bisa nyembuhin Jongin apa nggak. Gomawo ne dah review ff ini. Jangan lupa review lagi ne**

**Desta Soo:**

**Ne ini dah dilanjut kok ffnya ^^. Gomawo ne dah review ff ini. makasih juga sama semangatnya. Jangan lupa review lagi ne**

ViraaHee:

Ne chinggu ini ffnya udah diupdate kok. Gomawo dah review di chap ini review lgi ne


	3. Chapter 3

_Miss Wuhan present_

_Tittle : True Love_

_Author : Miss Wuhan_

_Cast : Do Kyungsoo and Kim Jongin_

_Pair : Kaisoo _

_Genre : You will find it_

_Length : Chaptered_

_Rated : T_

_Warning : Typos, OOC, Boys love, It's just a fanfiction_

_Happy Reading and Don't forget to RCL_

_Chapter 3_

Sudah selama satu minggu dokter muda bernama Do Kyungsoo tersebut merawat seorang pasien yang bernama Kim Jongin salah satu pasien yang sangat istimewa karena kebiasaannya yang bertingkah laku selayaknya anjing liar. Dan selama satu minggu itu pula pasien yang bernama Kim Jongin tersebut belum menunjukkan perubahan yang berarti. Dia masih saja mengoggong selayaknya anjing liar dan dia tidak bisa mengendalikan nafsu makannya ketika melihat daging segar dan juga tulang belulang. Sudah banyak dokter dan juga perawat yang menyerah menghadapi kelakuan dari Jongin namun itu tidak berlaku bagi seorang Do Kyungsoo. Bukannya menyerah, sebaliknya namja mungil tersebut malah semakin bersemangat untuk membuat Jongin berubah. Dan dia bertekat akan melakukan apapun agar Jongin dapat merubah kebiasaan buruknya tersebut.

Seperti saat ini, Kyungsoo sedang berada di depan kamar rawat Jongin. Dia menghela nafas dan menghembuskannya kasar menyemangati dirinya sendiri sebelum dia membuka knop pintu ruangan tersebut. Dengan langkah yang perlahan dia memasuki ruangan tersebut dan yang pertama kali ditangkap oleh mata burung hantunya adalah pemandangan seorang namja dengan rantai yang terikat di leher dan juga jangan lupakan kedua kaki namja tersebut yang dipasung membuat sosok namja tinggi tersebut terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Kyungsoo melangkah mendekati namja tersebut dengan senyum merekah di bibir _heartlips – _nya. Semakin lama Kyungsoo tidak lagi merasakan takut ketika berhadapan dengan Jongin bahkan dia selalu memamerkan senyum manisnya kepada namja tersebut berbeda sekali saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Kyungsoo merasa sangat ketakutan sampai – sampai rasanya ingin mati saat itu juga saat Jongin menatap tajam kepada dirinya.

"Annyeong Jongin – sii. Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini?" tanya Kyungsoo ramah.

"…" namun tidak ada jawaban yang dilontarkan oleh Jongin dan itu membuat Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya dan tetap memamerkan senyuman lebarnya kepada Jongin.

"Sekarang sudah waktunya kau untuk makan pagi Jongin – ssi." Kata Kyungsoo sambil menyerahkan sepiring yang berisi penuh dengan daging segar. Melihat piring dengan penuh daging tersebut membuat Jongin menggonggong dan tidak lagi tenang di tempatnya saat ini. Namun Kyungsoo bukannya memberikan jatah makan kepada Jongin dia malah menyembunyikan daging tersebut di balik punggungnya. Dan sontak tindakan Kyungsoo tersebut membuat Jongin menggonggong lebih keras dan berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari rantai dan pasung yang menghambat pergerakannya.

"Tenang Jongin. Jika kau ingin makan maka kau harus tenang dan menurut kepadaku." ucap Kyungsoo tegas. Namun lagi – lagi Jongin hanya menganggap ucapan Kyungsoo sebagai angin lalu dan dia tetap menggonggong dan mencoba untuk melepaskan dirinya. Dengan perlahan Kyungsoo melangkah menuju Jongin dan berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi tubuhnya dengan tubuh Jongin sekarang. Tangan mungil Kyungsoo terulur untuk mengusap lembut rambut kusut milik Jongin. Dan karena usapan lembut dari Kyungsoo tersebut membuat Jongin tenang dan tidak lagi menggonggong seperti tadi. Kyungsoo pun tersenyum lebar melihat perubahan Jongin. Selama seminggu ini merawat Jongin baru pertama kali ini Kyungsoo dapat menenangkan Jongin dan itu membuat Kyungsoo merasakan kebahagiaan yang uar biasa.

"Bagus karena kau sekarang sudah tenang maka kau boleh memakan makananmu. Tapi ingat kau harus makan pelan – pelan Jongin." Kata Kyungsoo sambil tangan mungilnya terus mengelus lembut rambut Jongin. Jongin pun memulai makannya dengan rakus sama seperti kebiasaannya selama ini. Melihat Jongin yang makan dengan rakusnya Kyungsoo pun menjauhkan piring itu dari jangkauan Jongin.

"Jika kau makan tidak tenang maka aku tidak akan memberikanmu makan lagi Jongin." Kata Kyungsoo tegas dan menjauhkan piring berisi penuh daging tersebut dari Jongin. Jongin pun menoleh kearah Kyungsoo dengan tatapan mematikan namun yang ditatap hanya memutar bola matanya tidak peduli karena Kyungsoo sudah sangat terbiasa dengan tatapan mematikan yang diberikan Jongin kepadanya.

"Jika aku mengusap rambutmu seperti ini" tangan Kyungsoo mengelus lebut kepala Jongin – lagi - ."Maka kau harus makan daging tersebut dengan perlahan – lahan. _Arrraseo_?". Tidak ada jawaban yang dilontarkan oleh Jongin namun Kyungsoo tahu jika Jongin mengerti apa yang dia maksud. Kyungsoo pun memberikan piring itu kembali kepada Jongin. Dengan tergesa – gesa Jongin mengambil daging tersebut dan memakannya penuh nafsu. Namun pergerakan Jongin melambat saat Kyungsoo mengelus rambutnya lembut dan dia pun makan daging mentah tersebut dengan tenang. Kyungsoo pun semakin senang dengan respon yang diberikan oleh Jongin. Akhirnya perjuangannya selama seminggu ini membuahkan hasil.

"Wah Jongin daebak. Kau memang pintar Jongin." Kata Kyungsoo dengan nada yang sangat sumringah dan senyum yang semakin terkembang di bibir _heartlips _nya. Melihat Kyungsoo yang tersenyum sumringah membuat Jongin hanya menatapnya terpaku dengan pandangan matanya yang sulit diartikan.

.

.

.

_._

_._

_._

Saat ini Kyungsoo sedang sibuk memandikan seorang Kim Jongin. Meskipun sudah selama satu minggu Kyungsoo merawat Jongin tapi baru kali ini dia berani memandikan tubuh Jongin. Karena Kyungsoo menganggap Jongin sekarang ini sudah mulai mematuhi apa yang dia perintahkan. Buktinya tadi dia menuruti perintah Kyungsoo untuk makan dengan perlahan – lahan. Kyungsoo sudah melepaskan rantai yang terikat di lehernya serta dia juga sudah membebaskan kaki namja tersebut dari pasungan. Kemudian Kyungsoo menuntun Jongin untuk menuju ke kamar mandi. Kyungsoo mendesah kecewa karena melihat Jongin berjalan merangkak bukan berjalan dengan kedua kakinya seperti kabanyakan manusia normal. Mungkin Kyungsoo harus mengajari Jongin cara untuk berjalan dengan menggunakan kedua kakinya. Sesampai di kamar mandi Kyungsoo menyiapkan perlengkapan mandi untuk Jongin mulai dari air hangat, sikat dan pasta gigi, sabun, dan tidak lupa shampoo semua dalam jumlah banyak mengingat penampilan Jongin yang sangat kotor. Setelah selesai menyiapkan semua perlengkapan mandi, Kyungsoo menghampiri Jongin yang tengah menunggunya di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Jongin kau bisa berdiri?" tanya Kyungsoo kemudian membantu namja tersebut untuk berdiri saat dirasakannya Jongin mengalami kesulitan saat berdiri.

DEG

Baru pertama kali ini Kyungsoo berada di jarak sedekat ini dengan Jongin, bahkan jarak mereka tidak lebih dari 5cm. Dari jarak yang sedekat ini Kyungsoo dapat melihat dengan jelas sepasang manik tajam milik Jongin dan itu membuat kinerja jantungnya semakin berdetak tidak teratur. Bahkan mata bulat milik kyungsoo tidak pernah sedetikpun berpaling dari Jongin.

_Sial kenapa jantungku berdetak tak terkontrol seperti ini? Kyungsoo apa yang salah dengan dirimu?_

Dan dengan jarak sedekat ini pula Kyungsoo mengetahui fakta baru jika Jongin lebih tinggi beberapa cm dari dirinya.

_Ternyata dia jauh lebih tinggi daripada aku. Aku tidak menyangka jika dia lebih tinggi daripada aku. Meskipun Chanyeol hyung jauh lebih tinggi darinya tapi tetap saja fakta ini membuatku terkejut._

"Baiklah Jongin sekarang aku akan memandikanmu. Sekarang lepaskanlah semua bajumu" Kyungsoo hanya mengerutkan kening bingung melihat tingkah Jongin yang tampak sangat kebingungan.

_Kyungsoo pabbo. Jelas saja dia merasa kebingungan, dia kan tidak tahu bagaimana cara melepaskan pakaian yang dikenakannya._

Dengan tangan yang sedikit gemetar dan jantung yang lagi – lagi berdegup kencang dan tidak beraturan, Kyungsoo membantu Jongin melepaskan semua pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya.

Blush

_Sial sial sial kenapa wajahku bisa sangat memerah seperti ini? Aigoo jantung bodoh berhentilah berdetak sekencang itu. Ayolah Kyungsoo kau pasti bisa melewati cobaan ini. Anggap saja jika sekarang kau sedang memandikan seorang bayi. Ya Kyungsoo anggap Jongin sebagai bayi. Tapi mana ada bayi yang memiliki perut abs seseksi dia? Dan mana ada bayi yang memiliki otot – otot yang begitu kekar? Kyungsoo apa yang kau pikirkan? Kurasa saat ini aku perlu memeriksakan otakku karena berfantasi sangat liar hanya dengan melihat tubuh Jongin. ARRGGGHHHH. Aku bisa gila jika seperti ini terus._

Akhirnya Kyungsoo berhasil melepaskan seluruh pakaian yang melekat pada tubuh Jongin. Kemudian dia mulai membasuh tubuh Jongin dengan air hangat dan menggosokkan sabun ke badan Jongin. Dia menggosok bagian perut abs Jongin. Sesekali Kyungsoo akan mengalihkan wajahnya saat dia berfantasi liar karena melihat tubuh atletis milik Jongin. Jantung Kyungsoo semakin berdetak tak terkendali pada saat dia akan menggosok bagian bawah tubuh dari Jongin.

_Tuhan apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa aku harus membersihkan bagian yang "itu" juga? Tenang Kyungsoo tenanglah. Pikirkanlah jika sekarang kau sedang memandikan seorang bayi. Tuhan bantu aku melewati semua ini. _

Dengan berat hati, Kyungsoo berjongkok kemudian mulai menggosok bagian bawah tubuh Jongin dengan sabun. Ketika tiba dia menggosok di area sensitive milik Jongin, Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya rapat dan sibuk mengatur detak jantungnya yang tidak terkendali. Setelah selesai menggosok seluruh badan Jongin, Kyungsoo pun membilas tubuh Jongin menggunakan air hangat. Beruntung bagi Kyungsoo karena Jongin tidak berontak pada saat dia memandikannya. Hanya saja tadi Jongin sempat kaget ketika Kyungsoo menyiramnya dengan air hangat dan berniat untuk kabur tapi untungnya itu sempat dicegah oleh Kyungsoo. Lalu Kyungsoo mulai membersihkan rambut Jongin. Rambut Jongin sangat kusut dan juga bau. Sampai – sampai Kyungsoo harus menutup hidungnya saat dia membersihkan rambut Jongin.

"Nah sekarang kau harus menggosok gigimu Jongin. Perhatikan aku _ne _lalu tirukankah gerakanku. _Arraseo_? Jika kau mengerti maka anggukanlah kepalamu seperti ini." ucap Kyungsoo lalu dia mengganggukkan kepalanya sekilas dan ditiru oleh Jongin. "Sekarang pegang sikat gigi seperti ini, kemudian ambil pasta gigi dan buka penutup pasta giginya. Lalu tekan pasta gigi tersebut kemudian letakkan di pasta gigi seperti ini." Setelah selesai memperhatikan Kyungsoo, Jongin pun mulai meniru apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan. Jongin pun membelalakkan matanya kaget saat mendengar pekikan nyaring dari Kyungsoo.

"AIGOO KENAPA KAU MENELAN PASTA GIGINYA JONGIN? AYO MUNTAHKAN SEGERA ITU BISA MEMBAHAYAKAN KESEHATANMU. KAU HANYA PERLU BERKUMUR DENGAN AIR SETELAH SELESAI MEMBERSIHKAN GIGIMU BUKAN DENGAN MENELANNYA BEGITU SAJA. AISHH" teriak Kyungsoo membahana di kamar mandi tersebut dan tentu saja mendengar teriakan mahadashyat dari Kyungsoo, Jongin hanya bisa membelalak kaget sambil kedua tangannya menutup telinganya kerena efek teriakan dari Kyungsoo.

"Ah mian Jongin jika aku berteriak kepadamu. Sungguh aku hanya reflex dan tidak bermaksud untuk membentakmu. _Jeongmal mianhae._" Ucap Kyungsoo dengan raut wajah penuh penyesalan dan itu semakin membuatnya tampak imut dan juga manis.

Puk

Kyungsoo membulatkan kedua iris burung hantunya saat dia merasakan sebuah telapak tangan lembut singgah di kepalanya. Bukan hanya singgah tapi telapak tangan milik Jongin tersebut juga mengelus kepala Kyungsoo lembut. Persis seperti apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo tadi. Dengan perlahan Kyungsoo mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Jongin dan yang membuat Kyungsoo kembali terpana adalah dia melihat senyuman dari Jongin. Meskipun tadi senyum yang diberikan Jongin sangatlah tipis dan berlangsung sangat cepat. Namun Kyungsoo bisa melihat senyuman yang diberikan Jongin sangatlah tulus. Semburat mereh pada pipi Kyungsoo pun mulai terlihat saat dia melihat Jongin tersenyum tulus kepadanya.

DEG

DEG

DEG

_Ya Tuhan ada apa dengan jantungku? Kenapa aku selalu bereaksi berlebihan jika berada di dekat Jongin? Dan aku serasa ingin mati karena terpesona dengan senyumannya. _

"Em e sekarang kau gantilah bajumu Jongin. Aku akan memunggumu di luar. Kau bisa kan mengganti pakaianmu sendiri?" tanya Kyungsoo agak gugup karena dia masih berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya.

"…"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Jongin, namun dari ekspresi wajahnya sangat jelas jika dia sekarang tengah bingung bagaimana caranya memakai pakaian yang ada di hadapannya. Dengan helaan nafas kasar, Kyungsoo memakaikan baju dan celana untuk Jongin. Dan setelah selesai memakaikan baju dan celana kepada Jongin Kyungsoo kembali menyadari satu fakta yang selama ini diabaikannya

_Ya Tuhan ternyata dia tampan sekali. Kurasa dia bukan manusia melainkan malaikat yang tersesat di bumi. Karena tidak mungkin ada manusia setampan dia_

Lagi – lagi semburat merah merona itu muncul di pipi Kyungsoo. Setelah selesai mengagumi wajah super tampan Jongin mereka berjalan meninggalkan kamar mandi tersebut menuju ke kamar Jongin. Namun dalam perjalanan Jongin tidak berjalan menggunakan kedua kakinya melainkan dengan cara merangkak. Alhasil saat ini Kyungsoo seoerti tengah berjalan dengan anjing daripada dengan manusia. Sesampainya di kamar Jongin, Kyungsoo mendudukkan Jongin di pinggir ranjang dan dia duduk disebelahnya.

"Jongin mulai sekarang aku akan mengajarimu berjalan dengan menggunakan kakimu. Mulai sekarang kau harus berjalan dengan kakimu bukan dengan merangkak. _Arraseo?_"

Lalu dengan perlahan Kyungsoo menuntun Jongin untuk berdiri dari ranjang tersebut. Dengan usaha yang ekstra keras akhirnya Jongin dapat berdiri sendiri. Melihat perkembangan yang ditunjukkan Jongin membuat senyum Kyungsoo semakin terkembang di wajah imutnya.

"Nah kau sekarang sudah bisa berdiri sendiri. Sekarang cobalah kau berjalan ke arahku. Tenang saja jangan takut Jongin, aku ada di dekatmu jadi kau tidak perlu takut jatuh ne. Jika kau mengerti maka anggukkanlah kepalamu." Ucap Kyungsoo dan dibalas anggukan pelan oleh Jongin. Lalu Jongin mencoba melangkahkan kakinya kea rah Kyungsoo. Perlahan namun pasti Jongin berhasil melangkah kearah Kyungsoo meskipun langkah kakinya masih diseret. Namun setelah beberapa Jongin berjalan beberapa langkah tiba – tiba tubuh Jongin menjadi tidak seimbang dan sontak membuat Kyungsoo terkejut. Dengan segera Kyungsoo berlari kea rah Jongin dan melindunginya bahkan dia tidak peduli jika tubuhnya akan remuk jika menahan berat badan Jongin.

BRUK

Benar saja sekarang kedua insan manusia itu terjatuh bersama. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya erat untuk menahan rasa sakit akibat terjatuh. Namun anehnya kenapa dia tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali. Dengan perlahan dia membuka matanya dan dia terkejut melihat posisinya dengan Jongin saat ini. Kyungsoo saat ini menindih tubuh kekar Jongin dan Kyungsoo bisa melihat bahwa Jongin masih memejamkan matanya menahan sakit di bawahnya. Tak lama setelah itu Jongin membuka matanya dan tangan kekarnya mengusap lembut kepala Kyungsoo penuh sayang. mungkin jika Jongin bisa berbicara dia sekarang akan menayakan apakah Kyungsoo baik – baik saja. Jantung Kyungsoo lagi – lagi tidak dapat berdetak normal saat ini. Dia seakan terhipnotis dengan manic tajam tapi penuh kelembutan dari Jongin. Dan entah setan dari mana yang merasuki Kyungsoo sehingga dia memberanikan diri mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jongin. Kyungsoo semakin meminimalkan jarak diantara mereka sehingga dia bisa merasakan deru nafas Jongin yang entah sejak kapan menjadi candu bafi Kyungsoo. Bahkan jarak di antara mereka sekarang hanya 5 cm

4cm

3cm

2cm

Dan

(TBC/END)

Annyeong saya balik lagi setelah hiatus selama berabad- abad. Maafkan saya jika saya sangat lama mengupdate cerita ini #bow. Karena hari senin besok saya sudah masuk UTS jadi mohon maaf sebesar – besarnya akan hiatus dan kelanjutannya akan lama update mianhae T.T saya harap masih ada yang mau menunggu kelanjutan cerita ini. saya juga mohon doanya supaya UTS saya berjalan dengan sukses #amin

Okai tanpa banyak kata saatnya untuk membalas review dari chap sebelunya .

Kaisooship : makasih ne udah review mian kalau ff nya pendek tapi saya memang kesulitan untuk membuat ff yang panjang di dalam satu chapter. Tapi saya usahakan agar next chap bisa lebih panjang dari pada sebelumnya.

Insooie baby : makasih ne udah review film the wolf? Sepertinya saya belum pernah menonton film itu #ketahuankudet. Apa kebiasaan jongin berubah? ikuti terus kelanjutan dari ff ini ya #promosi hehe

hunhanrakaisoo : makasih ne udah review mian kalau chapnya pendek memang saya masih merasa kesulitan untuk membuat ff lebih dari 4000 word di dalam satu chapter. Tapi saya akan berusaha memperpanjangnya di chap kedepan

DahsyatNyaff : iya saya juga tidak tega liat eomma kyung kesakitan. Terima kasih sudah review :D

cahayaanjanie : makasih ne udah review syukurlah ada yang suka dengan pair chansoo ^^. Ne ini lanjutannya sudah ada. Mian ne kalau updatenya lama

t.a : makasih udah review nih udah dilanjut dan maaf jika updatenya lama #deepbow

KJIDKS : iya gpp kok yang penting udah review :D. setuju banget aku sama kamu chinggu ngerhargai karya orang lain juga sangat penting . Ini udah dilanjut dan nanti jangan lupa review lagi ne. setahu saya katil itu juga bahasa Indonesia, tapi ya maaf kalau saya salah hehehe

donutkim : makasih udah review . Liat aja ya kelanjutannya supaya tahu eomma kyung akhirnya sama siapa hehehe

saya juga mengucapkan banyak terimakasih kepada yg sudah ngefollow, favorite dan review

Oh iya bagi yang ingin berkenalan lebih lanjut dengan saya (pede tingat dewa) kalian bisa mengcontact saya di

Facebook : Wu Yi Han

Twitter : deniralorenza

AFF : Miss_Wuhan

Pai – pai ^^


End file.
